


Throw Me in the Deep End, Watch Me Drown

by toppopie (rokuseru)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU ish, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Baekhyun is abused, Blood, Chanyeol is fucked up, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Kinky Shit, Knifeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Sort of plot, incessant use of the word slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokuseru/pseuds/toppopie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun learns that repentance can be a bitch, especially if Chanyeol is the one handing out forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw Me in the Deep End, Watch Me Drown

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in years. What the fuck have I done. Word count is five times more than I originally planned. Thought I could finish this last Thursday but it's four days later and here we are. But well, I had fun writing this.
> 
> I had the help of my friend, who we will hide under the name of henpai. She 's amazing and I love her.
> 
> This fic contains sensitive themes. You have been warned.

"I'm really sorry, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun chases after his lover as he holds back his tears.    
  
"Chanyeol!" The tall man doesn't respond from his pleas and chooses to walk even more swiftly from Baekhyun. "Please, Chanyeol..."   
  
Baekhyun doesn't know how many more times he has to call Chanyeol's name. How many more times does he have to beg to be forgiven? It's been too long since Chanyeol stopped talking to him--- since the dating scandal broke out.    
  
He doesn't know how much longer he can take the endless silence between them. Even the other members have become worried for their relationship. On the stage, Chanyeol and Baekhyun wear the practiced cheer on their faces. They sing. They dance. They interact together as if nothing's wrong. But once the lights dim and the dust settles, Chanyeol resumes to act as if Baekhyun doesn't exist.    
  
The others are well too aware of the rift between them. It's hard not to notice, really. The usual laughter and chatter slowly dissipated into painful silences and broken sobs. Junmyeon, being the leader that he is, tries to get them to talk again. Even Kyungsoo tries to explain to Chanyeol that the situation wasn't even under anyone's control. Jongdae tried to act as the shoulder Baekhyun could lean on. After several attempts, however, they all realized that there was no way to reconnect two sides of the same bridge when one of them wanted to remain broken. 

  
  
• • • • •

 

Baekhyun doesn't know how Chanyeol could be so near but feel so far away.    
  
They're all sitting on the lounge, filming a short segment to satiate the fans since their tour ended a month ago. Kyungsoo begrudgingly sits between Chanyeol and Baekhyun, and he feels like he can cut the tension with a knife. On one side, he can feel the smaller man glancing in his direction while on the other, the tallest effortlessly ignores every longing stare.   
  
Chanyeol is all smiles and energy until the director yells “Cut.” He ruffles his hair and puts an arm around Kyungsoo, "Hey, Soo, you doing anything after? Wanna grab a bite to eat?"    
  
He blatantly ignores Baekhyun looking at him from behind Kyungsoo.    
  
"Sorry, Jongin and I already have plans," Kyungsoo immediately gets up and walks away from the two. He knows better. Chanyeol merely laughs and shrugs at the rejection and turns his attention to his phone.   
  
In minutes, everyone disperses and leaves the two behind, as they have their own plans.    
  
Baekhyun rubs the back of his hands, evidently uncomfortable. He bites his bottom lip, as if trying to hold back words. Chanyeol distracts himself with his phone, looks from the handheld device and glances around the room. For a miniscule moment, his eyes stop on Baekhyun, maybe not long enough to be called actually looking but long enough for Baekhyun to notice.   
  
"Cha--"   
  
Before Baekhyun could even start, Chanyeol leaves toward his shared dorm with Kyungsoo and Jongin.   
  
_ What do I need to do for you to forgive me?!  _   
  
He chases again. He chases after the man he loves. He's not even sure if Chanyeol loves him still-- or if he ever did. But fuck him for wanting to try to salvage the remains of their relationship.

He's lived too long with Chanyeol that he know how horrible life will be without him.   
  
He begs again. He knocks on the door separating them. He claws at the wall Chanyeol put up-- the wall that he made Chanyeol build. He waits. Maybe this time.   
  
Unbeknownst to Baekhyun, Chanyeol stands at the other side, relishing every plea his former lover makes. As the weeks have passed, Baekhyun’s desire for forgiveness has made him extremely desperate for even the most infinitesimal fragment of attention Chanyeol can give.

 

When a dog does something bad, you have to make sure they're going to regret ever making that mistake again. At the same time, you also have to make sure that they still love you afterwards. He doesn't always completely ignore Baekhyun. Once in a while, he'll give Baekhyun the occasional glance, or a sliver of hope-- just a little bit but never enough. No matter how miniscule, it always makes Baekhyun come back.   
  
Suddenly, a phone rings from the outer side. He clenches his teeth as he hears Baekhyun turn his focus from him. It's slightly annoying, because he usually doesn't pay attention to anything else when he's begging at Chanyeol like a little bitch. Who the fuck could be more important than him?   
  
Baekhyun glances at his phone in surprise and rubs his eyes. He couldn't completely see the name when his sight was blurred with tears.    
  
"H-hello?" He gulps and adjusts his voice, "Changmin sunbae-nim?"   
  
Changmin is inviting him out for drinks. Saying something about celebrating an event that Baekhyun honestly couldn’t care less about. But he thinks that maybe going anywhere is better than staying, where he’s feeling even more pathetic at every passing minute.   
  
"I-I.. " he gazes at the locked door. It's not likely that Chanyeol will open it anytime soon, "Can you give me a few minutes, please? I'll be there in a few. "    
  
Flashing a final hopeful look,  Baekhyun concedes.    


 

• • • •

 

The month was November and the evening cold has fogged up the windows of the high-end bar he finds himself in with Changmin. The smell of strong liquor fills his nose. Surrounding them are the older man’s  friends, their faces beginning to swirl into a big blur as he took down shots one by one. Every now and then he hears laughter, sometimes he feels a hand on his shoulder. Baekhyun appreciates the company and clumsily joins in the muddled conversations influenced by the intoxication of alcohol. He laughs at jokes he knows he’ll forget in the morning, finding it somehow easier to feign joy now. He lies again, to himself this time, that he can forget Chanyeol for tonight. Changmin was a band-aid on his bleeding flesh wound.   
  
It's a little after midnight when the bar quiets down and the patrons have scattered to their hookups and drunken escapades. Baekhyun’s head is pounding and he feels like he’s ready to empty his stomach of the calories he shouldn’t have drunk. He seeks comfort in Changmin’s gentle touch and realizes that he had sorely missed the feeling of skin against skin. It feels so warm against him. He inhales his minty smell as the older man's voice slowly lulls him to sleep. 

  
The last thing that Baekhyun remembers is the steady rhythm of Changmin's heart.    
  
Baekhyun awakes while it's still dark out, the moon illuminating the room through the windows. He looks around and finds himself in the room he hasn't been in for weeks. He inhales the smell of the blanket covering him. 

  
It smells like Chanyeol -- the unique mixture of cigarettes and old coffee. He breath deeply and relishes the intoxicating scent. Who knows if this'll be the last time he's here.    
  
"Miss me?"   
  
Baekhyun’s fingers abruptly drop the blanket as he heard the deep voice. He turns to the source and sees Chanyeol's unwavering eyes staring at him from across the room. The shadows keep his expression firmly hidden.    
  
"Ah! Cha-"   
  
"What?!" The taller man snaps, "’Chanyeol, I'm sorry? Chanyeol, please forgive me?;" He mimicks Baekhyun, "You've been pestering for weeks to forgive you for being a slut."   
  
Chanyeol sees Baekhyun flinch at his words, anxiety evident in his eyes, but Chanyeol doesn't stop. He inches closer to the smaller man, backing him against the wall of Chanyeol’s bed.    
  
"What? You're gonna cry?" He challenges, "Did you put that face on to get Changmin to fuck you earlier?"   
  
"B-but I didn--" he stammers, voice tremulous.    
  
"Didn't what?! Fuck him? Who the hell do you think you're kidding? He dropped by the dorm carrying you. With that huge smile on his face. He kept telling me how cute you were. How much  _ fun _ you guys had. " Chanyeol growls, "You come home smelling like him," he spits every word like venom in his mouth, "and you're trying to tell me you didn't fuck him?"   
  
"I swear, we-- nothing happened!"    
  
"How can I even forgive you now, Baek? When you have the audacity to lie to me? How can I trust the words of a whore?"   
  
Baekhyun's hands are shaking, "But I-I..." He’s unsure of what really happened at the bar. He rattles his mind for answers because he can’t bring himself to believe that Changmin would take advantage of him but at the same time, he only remembers the taste of alcohol and the beat of the music.   
  
"I see the way you look at Changmin. Do you think he can love you like I did?"   
  


“There’s nothing, Chanyeol. I’m--”

 

Chanyeol utters a hollow laugh, interrupting him once again, “Of course. How could there be anything between the two of you? Changmin just sees you as another hole. Have you seen yourself? You're good for nothing but a fuck, babe.” 

  
Baekhyun stares at his former lover, mouth agape. Chanyeol’s blunt words feel like a slap to the face.   
  


The taller man narrows the space between them. Baekhyun can feel their breaths mingle as he stares down, focusing on his lap and trying to hold back tears.

 

“Look at me, Baek,” Chanyeol commands.

 

He doesn’t want to. He can’t.

 

“Look. At me.” Chanyeol roughly grips his chin and forces him to face forward.

 

He gasps at being forced to look at Chanyeol’s glassy, unforgiving eyes.

 

“Do you want me to forgive you?”

 

“Ye.. Yes,” He says, maybe a little too desperately.

 

“You’re willing to do anything to earn my forgiveness?” Chanyeol asks, his voice almost gentle.

 

Baekhyun nods reluctantly. He knows the kind of games that Chanyeol likes to play and they’re never amusing when he’s upset. But Chanyeol is smiling at him so softly, with love and tenderness in his eyes, like the way he used to.

 

“Okay, you have to answer me honestly,” He takes a deep breath, “Did you like it when he fucked you?” 

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, “Wha-what...”

 

“Let me ask again, and this time, you answer with a yes or no,” Chanyeol interrupts by gripping harder on his chin, nails digging in his skin and a less kinder smile in his face , “Did you moan when he pumped his cock in your ass?”   
  


The crying man shuts his mouth and opts to shake his head fervently.

 

Chanyeol purses his lips as the smile drops off his face. He stares at Baekhyun, searching for something written in the smaller boy’s expression that he isn’t really sure of. Chanyeol draws a long sigh, “Why can’t you just tell me the truth, Baek? I thought you wanted me to forgive you.”

 

“I  _ am _ telling the truth!”

 

Chanyeol scoffs, “Baek, if you just admit that you did it, then  _ maybe _ I’ll be able to find it in myself forgive you,” Chanyeol looks at him with pity, “I just want us to get past this.”

 

_ Did he?  _ Baekhyun looks down, bites his lip and contemplates his next words, it doesn’t seem like Chanyeol would take no for an answer.  _ And if admitting to something he’s not even sure of will get Chanyeol to forgive him… _

 

_ Does the truth even matter now? _

 

“I… I…” he swallows the fear in his throat, “I did.”

 

“Huh? I didn’t hear that? You did what?” Chanyeol turns his head to the side, directing hislarge ear to him.

 

“I… fucked…” He croaks out, “ Ch-Changmin sunbae…” Baekhyun hangs his head in embarrassment as he nibbles on his lower lip.

 

Chanyeol smiles at him fondly, “See, was that so hard to say?” He brushes a stray hair from Baekhyun’s face and carefully wipes a tear from his cheek, “Now you’re gonna make it up to me, okay?”

 

Chanyeol moves forward and brushes his lips over Baek’s neck. It sends shivers down his spine. He feels Chanyeol’s cold hands slither under his shirt and up his torso. _ It’s been way too long since he’s been touched like this, but he feels so wrecked to even enjoy it. _

 

“No, Chanyeol. Not now...” he tries to move away from Chanyeol’s face, “Please…”

 

“I thought you wanted me to forgive you....” he pecks at the sensitive spot on Baekhyun’s neck, “You said you’d do anything.”

 

“B-but…” He tries to struggle but his limbs have turned into jelly. He can’t even try to push Chanyeol away.

 

“How much do you love me, Baek?” He nips and sucks at the milky skin, his teeth grazing the spot, purposely leaving a bruise.   
  


He clutches harder on Chanyeol's sleeves, unable to handle the extreme amount of pleasure. It's been  _ too _ long. Even though his mind is screaming “ _ No no, fuck, stop” _ , he can feel his pants getting tighter at every kiss Chanyeol places on his neck.

 

He could feel Chanyeol's other hand stroke up his thigh, stopping as it reaches Baekhyun’s growing bulge.   
  
"F-fuck, Yeol. I don't..." He tries to hold back a moan as he embarrassingly tries to push Chanyeol’s hand away. He buries his face into Chanyeol’s shoulder, inadvertently giving the man better access to his neck.   
  
"You don't want this?" He licks along Baekhyun's jugular, "when you're  _ this _ hard?" Chanyeol points out by pressing his large hands press against Baekhyun’s crotch.

 

Baekhyun replies with a loud moan as Chanyeol kneads and sends waves of pleasure through his body. Chanyeol feels so good against him, but he doesn’t want this. Not now when he feels like such a mess. He doesn’t even remember if he  _ did _ have sex with Changmin. And now that he’s being bombarded with stimulations, it makes it even harder for him to make sense of what’s happening. 

 

He wants Chanyeol to stop, but the touch of his fingertips sends sparks throughout his being. 

 

Realization hits him that Chanyeol has already unbuttoned his shirt when the chilly evening air hits his chest. Slowly, a warm tongue licks down his sternum while a cold hand fondles his perky nipple.

 

“A-ah,” Fuck, he doesn’t know how longer he can take this. His hips involuntarily buck against Chanyeol’s touch. Why does Chanyeol have this effect on him? He tries to hold back a moan but his mouth betrays him.

 

A wet tongue licks at his sensitive nipple and sucks hard, eliciting a noise from Baekhyun that he knows Chanyeol just  _ loves _ to hear.

 

Baekhyun tries to bite back a curse as he clutches his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair. He’s rutting against Chanyeol’s touch. His pants are suddenly too tight. 

 

He was getting dizzier by the second as all the blood rushes to his groin. Needy moans and rustle of sheets paint the silence of the night air. 

 

“No… No…” The smaller man whimpers. 

 

Baekhyun was too distracted thinking of how filthy he must look, desperately rutting like an animal in heat, to notice that Chanyeol had already unzipped both of their pants. He moans even louder as he feels his own hardness grind against Chanyeol’s. 

He yelps at the sudden loss of touch. Chanyeol looks at his lover-- hair in disarray, cheeks flushed and his plump lips slightly agape. Oh how  _ good _ it would all look covered in his cum. 

 

“Suck me,” He commands.

 

Baekhyun blinks and gives him a confused look. He can hear his heart thudding against his chest as realization dawns on him that Chanyeol is planning to fuck him in his confused state. 

 

“Can… can we..”  _ Can we not do this now _ , he wants to say. He already feels so  _ filthy _ and the way Chanyeol orders him like he’s a dog-- a  _ bitch _ , but the words die in his mouth as Chanyeol grips the back of his head and makes him look into his penetrating stare.

 

“You’re either gonna suck my cock or I’m going in you  _ dry _ ,” Chanyeol dares, “And trust me, I  _ will _ make it  _ hurt, _ ” Chanyeol emphasizes by gripping him harder, pulling the strands of his hair.

 

Baekhyun gulps as his heart drops to his stomach. With fear in his eyes and with shaky fingers, he bends down to Chanyeol’s crotch.

 

He carefully curls his fingers around the length and pumps it a few times before lowering his mouth and wrapping it around Chanyeol’s cock. He moves his tongue around the tip and bobs his head up and down, earning an earthy moan from the taller man. 

 

He feels Chanyeol’s fingers tangle in his hair, slightly pushing him further down his cock.

Baekhyun continues to suck, hollowing his cheeks-- the way he knows Chanyeol likes it. He gains a relatively comfortable rhythm when he’s caught by surprise when a hand pushes him further down and the head of Chanyeol’s cock hits the back of his throat. He struggles away and coughs as he feels his eyes water.

 

“Chanyeol,” he coughs even more and wipes the spit around his mouth, “Please…”

 

“You better suck properly if you want me to prepare you,”

 

The smaller man is taken back, Chanyeol couldn’t possibly be serious? He’s never...He wouldn’t just… Baekhyun looks at him again and sees that there’s nothing but seriousness in Chanyeol’s eyes. 

 

Hesitating, Baekhyun bites his lip before opening his mouth once again to take all of Chanyeol’s long hardness. He slides it in slowly, running his tongue underneath the shaft until he feels it bump against the wall of his throat. In the back of his mind, Baekhyun wonders how he came to love a man who can stomach to do these kind of horrible things to him. He despises himself even more for falling in love with such a beautiful monster. But Chanyeol is-- and may be the only one-- who can accept him for all the filth that he is-- a worthless  _ whore _ .

 

“Stop, that’s enough.” Chanyeol’s sudden voice, with its searing iciness, cuts through Baek’s muddled thoughts and strikes him back into his senses. He pulls away and feels Chanyeol’s gaze scan up and down his kneeling figure. The only sound in the silence was his heartbeat pounding fast and loud in his ears.

 

“Strip,” his captor finally breaks the stillness.

 

He knows better than to disobey now. The cool wind brushes against his bare skin as he struggles with the buttons of his shirt. He tries not to feel like he’s on  _ display _ , with Chanyeol’s fierce gaze fixated on the pale expanse of his vandalized skin. Weakly, he removes the last piece of his clothing.

 

“Stay,” Chanyeol’s deep voice orders against his ear. The bed shifts as Chanyeol gets up and cautiously leaves the room.

 

He’s completely bare now-- devoid of anything that can be served as protection from the chilly night air and Chanyeol’s icy glare. Suddenly, he’s aware of how pornographic he looks-- legs spread, showing off his cock red and dripping, hard nipples coated in dried saliva and his sweat- covered chest marred by bruises and bite marks. He tries to wipe away the stains of Chanyeol's precum and his own spit painted on his face as a feeble attempt to not look like a common whore. 

 

He listens to the deafening silence of the night, only light murmurs in the distance. Cold sweat drops down his cheeks as it dawns on him that anyone can open the door and see him as he is. Baekhyun doesn’t know how long Chanyeol’s been gone but he’s taking too long. What if Jongin or Kyungsoo were to enter their room? He wouldn’t know how to explain himself. He’s debating whether it would be a good thing since it’ll give him an excuse to not continue whatever Chanyeol has planned albeit at the price of the last shred of his dignity.

 

Baekhyun chooses not to move an inch instead and patiently dreads Chanyeol’s return. 

 

His ears perk as the door creaks open, “Ch-Chanyeol…?” he hopes that it is the tall man.

 

“I’m here.” Chanyeol assures him, almost soothingly. In the corner of his eye, he sees Chanyeol place something by the bedside table.

 

His skin tingles as warm familiar hands stroke down his bare arms from behind. He leans back into the touch as Chanyeol places a soft kiss on his shoulder, “Trust me, okay?” his hot breath tickling his ear. 

 

Baekhyun hesitantly nods. If not Chanyeol, who else does he have to trust?

 

All of a sudden, a glance of Chanyeol’s fingers and a strip of black. He can’t see. 

 

“Wha-what,” his nervous fingers reach up by reflex. 

 

“Tsk,” Chanyeol loudly scolds from behind him, tightening the blindfold around his head. 

 

“I could crush your eyes right now, Baek,” he warns, “Don’t test me.”

 

Baekhyun’s heart plummets to his stomach at the threat. Chanyeol had made it clear that he was in no position to protest. He’s scared of Chanyeol and horrified at himself because this terrifies and thrills him at the same time.

 

He feels the weight of the bed shift from behind him. Something moist touches the bottom of his spine, slowly and sensually sliding up to his nape as shivers run down his spine. He arches his back at the sudden contact of hot breath against his cold skin, “Hnggh…”

 

His face is suddenly pushed against the mattress as Chanyeol harshly shoves him down. He yelps in surprise as his stomach hits the bed.

 

He hears Chanyeol utter a soft chuckle, “Be a good boy raise your ass up for me.”

 

Baekhyun weakly drags his knees forward, using his hands as support to lift his ass. His hardness is against the mattress and he almost rubs against it if he didn’t know that it would infuriate the taller man. Fuck, this is so humiliating. There’s a quick sound of bottle cap being opened and a hearty moan from Chanyeol.

 

His breath hitches as he feels Chanyeol’s slick hands spread his cheeks. Chanyeol smacks his lips, “Fuck, you’re probably still loose from when Changmin fucked you earlier, right?”

 

“No, I-” Baekhyun mutters in a feeble attempt to protest but he feels the tip of Chanyeol’s cock entering his hole.

 

“Hnggh fuck!” His entrance throbs at the sensation of being violently stretched out. Chanyeol slides in slowly but pain sears through every inch his body because he can  _ feel _ that Chanyeol coated himself with little to no lubrication, “Ch-Chanyeol, you said…”

 

“Hmm? I said what?” the taller man hums like he’s not fucking him practically  _ raw.  _ Like he’s not mounting the smaller man like he’s some kind of  _ bitch _ .

 

“Yo-you said…” he struggles to swallow the scream he wants to let out as Chanyeol delivers a quick thrust, “you said you’ll prepare me… me.. Before…”

 

“Ah!” Chanyeol feigns realization,. “I said I’d-- ahh so tight--finger your filthy little hole if you sucked my cock properly, is that what you’re trying to say?” Another harsh thrust.

 

“Ye… yes.” He cries out as he feels the damp blindfold cling to his eyes. His fingers cling harder at the sheets as Chanyeol delivers thrust after violent thrust. 

 

“Well-- ah, fuck yeah-- your slutty mouth did a good fucking job but,” Chanyeol stops drilling into him and he can feel the taller man lean down so his chest meets Baekhyun’s back. Chanyeol’s lips hover over his ear, obvious glee in his voice, “I lied.” 

 

Baekhyun tries to hide his cries into the bed, his face slick with tears and sweat. He cries. He cries from the indistinguishable feelings of pain and pleasure. 

 

“Ahh, Baek,” Chanyeol lets out a hoarse moan, “You feel so good.”

 

Baekhyun hates himself as a smile involuntarily crawls up his mouth after hearing the small praise. Like a fucking dog. 

 

Chanyeol grabs his hair, pulls back his head, making him arch and then angles himself to hit that sensitive spot inside Baekhyun. 

 

“M-more…” His mouth betrays him. Acid coils in his stomach in disgust. He doesn’t want this, but he can’t stop his hips from rolling and meeting Chanyeol’s thrusts. He’s a slave to pleasure, to pain and to Chanyeol. 

 

“Yeol.. I-I’m… I’m…”

 

Chanyeol stops and slips out. Baekhyun’s voice whimpers at the feeling of emptiness. 

 

“Not yet,” Chanyeol moans, “I know how much you like being filled up so we’re gonna stretch this out for as long as I say…”

 

Baek is panting, unable to move. He can’t even drag himself from the bed. He feels so weak and everything is so painful.

 

“Huh, there’s blood.” Chanyeol says nonchalantly, “guess I was a little rough. Sorry about that,” he sounds like he’s more amused than sorry. 

 

Chanyeol grabs Baek by his arms and drags his weak whimpering body into a sitting position. He can feel Chanyeol's hard cock between his ass and he rubs against the sensation. He desperately wants to cum. 

 

Chanyeol nuzzles his neck, relishing Baekhyun’s scent, “You’ve been doing so good…”

 

Baekhyun offers a weak smile. He’s been lightly rocking against Chanyeol’s length, wanting Chanyeol to finish the job. Painfully, he reaches for own hardness but Chanyeol abruptly swats his hand away, making him recoil. 

 

“You’ve done so much, let me do this for you,” Chanyeol places soft kisses behind his ear. 

 

Before he can give a sigh of relief, he feels something coil tight around his cock. Cloth, maybe, that Chanyeol ties around him to prevent him from cumming.

 

“We wouldn’t want to end our  _ fun _ early, would we?” Chanyeol bites his ear playfully and languidly strokes his cock.

 

“You look so delicious, I wish you can see yourself,” he hums while stroking the slit of the head. 

 

Baekhyun whimpers at the contact, making Chanyeol bite harder. “Ready for round two?” he huskily whispers against the abused ear.

 

The taller man lifts Baekhyun by his legs and swiftly pushes him down his cock. Baekhyun screams and Chanyeol quickly covers his mouth, “Shit, Baek, do you want the others to hear you?” he chuckles.

 

It hurts. It hurts so badly.

 

He thinks of how awful a person he is to have deserved this. If he didn’t cheat on Chanyeol… if he hadn’t hurt Chanyeol… this wouldn’t have happened. Chanyeol is holding his hips in place,  _ another sharp thrust. _ Fuck, he deserves this. He deserves every harsh, painful thrust. He deserves to be humiliated after what he had done.  _ Chanyeol grunts in arousal. _ How much longer before Chanyeol forgives him? How much more does he have to endure before he breaks?

 

He gathers the last of bit courage he has and grips harder at Chanyeol’s thighs, “Chanyeol, haven’t you had enough?”

 

“No, not at all,” Chanyeol smiles through the words. He’s enjoying every painful scream that Baekhyun tries to hold back. He had always liked to play with this toys until they broke. As far as Baekhyun was concerned, the boy was damaged, humiliated and traumatized but no, not broken  _ yet. _

 

“You still need to be punished,” Chanyeol shifts and moves around. 

 

_ Isn’t this punishment enough? _ Baekhyun tries to control his breathing as he dreads for what’s next.

 

Chanyeol strokes a cold and metallic edge against his neck, “Don’t move.”

 

Baekhyun’s blood runs cold, “Ch-Chanyeol… what’s that?” he asks, even though he already has an alarming idea of what it could be.

 

“You have to trust me, okay?” He traces the metal down Baekhyun’s chest, against the loud beating of his heart, “This is how much I love you.”

 

Suddenly, there’s scorching pain on his chest as the sharp metal-- the  _ knife-- _ is pierced across his skin. He gasps for air and screams for his life as he feels his blood pour down from the open wound to his stomach. The smell of copper and sex stains the air. 

 

Instead of protesting, he lets out a moan as Chanyeol bucks his hips at  _ that _ angle and hits his prostrate. Chanyeol meets his whimpering moan with a giddy laugh. 

 

Chanyeol does it again, rolling his hips and even hitting harder this time. Baekhyun is practically drooling in pleasure and at the same time, cringing in pain because Chanyeol is taking his  _ sweet time _ in dragging the knife.

 

The knife stops digging into his skin and instead replaced by Chanyeol’s excited hands smearing the blood all over his torso.

“You look,” he delivers a sharp thrust, “so good,” and another, his voice even hoarser, “in red.”

 

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck. _

 

Chanyeol spreads his legs even farther apart. Goosebumps trail down his body as the knife touches the expanse of skin in his inner thigh. Before he can even express a word of resistance, Chanyeol abruptly pushes the blade. His toes twitch at the sudden stab. There’s pain everywhere-- in the carvings on his chest, in the bleeding of his thighs, in every thrust that Chanyeol makes.

 

“Fuck, you’re sucking me in, Baek,” he grunts as he digs the blade deeper, “you must really like this.”

 

Another long trail to mark his possession and he lets the blade clink to the floor. Chanyeol pushes his free hand against the open gash. 

 

“Aah-- Chanyeol… Fuck, harde-- aah...Chanyeol… No, p-please…” Baekhyun howls in pain and loses all coherence. He lets out staccato breaths and broken sobs. Nothing makes sense with his head muddled with the rush of endorphins.The cacophony of his cries and the slap of skin against skin fills the room. 

 

Chanyeol’s bloodstained hands pumps the crying man’s cock, mixing the leaking cum and blood. He moves his hand in time with the rhythm of his thrust. It’s getting quicker and desperate.

 

He fondles the makeshift cockring and releases Baekhyun from his restraints. Chanyeol adds an extra wiggle to the thrust that sends Baekhyun over the edge.

 

“Fuck, baby,” he raggedly breathes out, still stroking Baekhyun's sensitive cock. 

 

It isn’t long before Chanyeol empties himself inside Baekhyun, filling him up. 

 

The smaller man throws his head back and leans against his lover’s chest. Languidly, he takes the blindfold off. The sight of his body covered in deep cuts, dried blood and fresh cum meet him. He’s too exhausted to think about the pain and the feeling of Chanyeol’s cum dripping from his ass. 

 

He relishes in the afterglow of his penance.

 

“I love you, Baek,” Chanyeol places a finger at Baek’s cheek, turning his head to face his half-lidded eyes. 

 

He gives him a slow, chaste kiss. The first they’ve shared in weeks. Baekhyun responds enthusiastically, letting Chanyeol’s tongue massage his bottom lip. Chanyeol recognizes the metallic taste of copper in Baekhyun. Poor boy must’ve bitten the walls of his cheeks in pain. He smiles at the thought and deepens their kiss. 

 

Chanyeol breaks the kiss off, albeit regretfully, “No one else can love you. Only me.”

 

Baekhyun looks at him, a tired smile reaching his ears, and nods. He’s earned Chanyeol’s forgiveness.

 

• • • •

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've finally written a sort-of Yandere!PCY fic. Seriously though, Asshole!PCY is the best PCY. THIS WAS SERIOUSLY SUPPOSED TO BE A DRABBLE. I just wanted a scene where Chanyeol cuts into Baek's skin. I don't know what happened.
> 
> (i'm disowning myself)
> 
> Please let me know what you think. ^^;;


End file.
